


Let Me Take Care of You

by Barna22



Series: Let Us Be Together [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy, lots of fluff, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: After arriving home late from a long and tiring mission, Fareeha is exhausted beyond words, and she needs a relaxing day to recover from all the strains of fighting. Luckily, that is exactly what Angela had in mind, and they spend a calm day in the comforting presence of each other.





	Let Me Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumoma/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful Kumoma for being so helpful and nice, I hope you like it!

The low night lights of the watchpoint corridors reminded Fareeha of just how tired she was. She bounced her backpack on her shoulder once, and hastened her steps towards her shared quarters with Angela. The mission she had been out on was exhausting to say the least, not to mention the added strain of being so far away from her lover for so long. She was finally home, however, and she couldn't wait to climb into the comfort of their warm bed and go to sleep.

It was well past four o’clock in the night when Fareeha’s heavy bag was finally dropped onto the floor, and she stretched her arms forward. She looked around the unusually tidy living area, and she came to the conclusion that Angela must have cleaned it up quite thoroughly sometime. That made her smile a bit, she knew very well that the medic was everything but orderly, and she didn’t exactly like cleaning, either. The thought that she would go to such lengths to welcome her home was something to be happy about.

After finishing her quick inspection of their home, Fareeha yawned and decided that it was best to take a quick shower before going to bed. The bathroom door was left open, and she didn’t waste any time with quickly washing herself in the comforting stream of hot water.

She didn’t want to wake Angela up, so she approached the bedroom door with quiet steps, her puffy slippers muffling the sound even more. She opened the door and smiled as the familiar subtle scent of jasmine hit her, that’s what they had always used to wash their sheets with.

Moonlight illuminated the room, and as she made her way towards the bed Angela’s curled up figure came into view. Fareeha stopped for a second to simply admire her lover, taking in the peaceful sight lay before her. She was wearing cute pinkish panties and a t-shirt that seemed to be a bit too loose on her, presumably Fareeha’s own.Then she noticed that her own pillow was missing, and she realised that that’s what Angela was clutching so dearly. It made her heart feel warm, and she let out a happy sigh as she climbed into the bed.

“Fareeha?” Angela’s barely audible voice was soft and a bit muffled from sleepiness. “You’re back…” Without even waiting for an answer, she proceeded to pull Fareeha’s shoulders towards her, burying her face in the soldier’s neck. Fareeha just chuckled, and, after quickly grabbing her exposed pillow that Angela didn’t need anymore, she embraced her and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

“Ssh, I didn’t want to wake you up, amar.” Fareeha drew gentle circles on Angela’s back while the medic got comfortable in her new position.

“I’m glad I woke up, love. I get to cuddle a lot more this way.” She nuzzled as close as she could, and let out a satisfied sigh when she found her favourite position with one of her legs draped over Fareeha and one of her arms reaching around her waist. “You must be tired, though, we’ll talk about everything tomorrow. Let’s sleep now.” Fareeha yawned and hummed in agreement as she felt her eyelids become heavy, before finally giving herself to the blissful fatigue. Soon the only sound in the room was the steady rhythm of their synchronised breathing.

 

-

 

The soft chirping of the birds outside woke up Angela with the promise of a good day to look forward to. She didn’t want to open her eyes yet, there was something extremely comfortable in the way that she was positioned. There was a certain kind of warm beneath her and…  _ Oh. She’s home. _

Suddenly she started remembering faint memories of last night, and it became clear why she was feeling so content. She slowly opened her eyes, and let her vision focus on Fareeha’s peaceful expression. Her forehead was decorated with a small band-aid just above one of her eyebrows, which Angela found quite cute, though she made a mental note to take a look at it later. She was still asleep by the looks of it, and Angela had no intention of waking her up. She knew just how tired she must be from all the exhaustion of fighting for days, and there was no rush to do anything.

One of Fareeha’s arms was still loosely resting on her waist as Angela lay on her side, and the simple gesture reminded her of how good it felt to be finally united again after being apart for so long. It made her appreciate every little detail about Fareeha, the subtle scent of her strawberry shampoo, the way her chest moved as she took every breath, not to forget her solid musculature and well-defined curves. Angela brought her hand up to her chest along the other’s stomach, being careful not to do anything that would wake her up, admiring the muscles resting beneath Fareeha’s tank top. It was something she could never quite get enough of, and now she could finally indulge in some much needed contact, which was to be treasured after spending so much time apart.

Much to her surprise, Angela found herself to be quite tired as well. While ever since being together with Fareeha the nights they spent together were always much more relaxing, she couldn't sleep particularly well when they were apart. She had gotten so used to having someone to embrace, to rest her head on a comfortable shoulder that she all but entirely forgot what it was like to spend the cold nights alone. She was so glad that Fareeha was finally back.  _ Things will be okay now. _

With that, as she couldn’t stifle a yawn despite trying her best, she closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep listening to her lover’s heartbeat.

 

-

 

Angela woke up to Fareeha quietly stirring from her sleep. It was often the case that the soldier would wake up, get out of bed, and by the time Angela was up, coffee and breakfast would be ready. Now, however, all she heard was a tired grunt and the shuffling of sheets. The medic opened her eyes and she immediately noticed that Fareeha must have been in fact still quite tired. Her hair was disheveled, and her normally beautiful expression was replaced with one of slight annoyance, clearly because of having to wake up. Angela chuckled at the sight and lifted one of her hands to Fareeha’s cheek.

“Good morning, mein Schatz.” Her voice was soft and affectionate, and Fareeha’s exhausted expression started smoothing out a bit. “There’s no rush to wake up, you could stay in bed all day if you feel like it.” That earned a curious grunt from Fareeha, and she cracked open an eye to peer at the medic.

“I may just hold you to that, you know…” Even though there was a playful tone in her voice, Angela could sense the exhaustion in it. “Good morning, habibti. It’s good to be home.” She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the bedroom and the cool morning air.

Angela laid her head down onto her shoulder again to comfort her. “Would you like to go back to sleep, my dear?”

Fareeha shook her head slightly and just smiled faintly. “I tried, but it seems like my body is too used to waking up early.” She glanced at the wall clock and pouted. “Yeah, it’s quite late as well. You’ll just have to comfort me so that I can rest some more I guess...” She looked at Angela expectantly with a half-smile, who chuckled happily at the surprising request.

“I’d be happy to do so. Here, let me get you a little more comfortable…” As Fareeha watched her with a curious expression, she reached around her waist and pulled herself lazily on top her lover. Fareeha let out a small, surprised yelp as Angela fidgeted around on top of her to find a good position, and then settled onto her with all of her weight. “Hmm, comfortable enough, my love?” She smiled while Fareeha was trying to gather herself from the sudden surprise.

“Uh… Yes, it is very much so…” Angela was light enough compared to her strength that it wasn’t any harder for her to breathe, and she actually found being pressed down into the soft sheets of the bed to be quite pleasant. The closeness also awoke in her a kind of desire for contact that she had been longing for all the time while being away, and finally having it fulfilled made her feel great. “This is… actually, we should do this more often. You’d be a nice blanket, you know. Do you think I would make a good enough pillow for you?”

Angela blushed slightly and her eyes flicked down to Fareeha’s chest. “Well, I can think of two things that I believe would be quite satisfactory when it comes to softness…” She laid her head down onto Fareeha’s chest, so that her chin and neck were resting comfortably on her breasts. “Yup, as far as pillows go, I could definitely do with one like this…”

Fareeha laughed happily, still a bit of fatigue apparent in her voice. “Well, that’s good to know, ya amar.” She took a deep breath, and as her chest rose she watched Angela absentmindedly bring her hand up to her waist, as if trying to keep her from going anywhere. They stayed a few minutes in silence like that, the medic slowly stroking Fareeha’s arms, and letting out a content hum occasionally. The sun was warming them with its bright rays of light, and Fareeha felt like she was at home at last.

Before she almost dozed off again, Angela lifted her head and admired Fareeha with a loving look in her eyes. “Would you like some coffee, dear? I also made some Éclair and Apfelstrudel the other day, they should be nice and cool by now. They would go well with the coffee I believe.“ While Angela wasn’t exactly great when it came to cooking, she took great pride in her pastries and baking skills. The day before Fareeha’s arrival she made sure to prepare everything with extra care, something she knew her lover would appreciate.

Suddenly feeling a bit hungry, Fareeha stirred from her pleasant drowse and gave Angela a look that suggested that she was in fact very much interested in the promise of coffee and sweets. “Oh, I’ve been looking forward to finally having some time to enjoy a good coffee. I’m not sure if I can wake up fully yet, though…” She promptly yawned, still feeling the sleepiness in her entire body as if something was weighing her down besides the weight of the medic. Angela, however, saw quite an opportunity, and she didn’t hesitate taking it. She quickly leant forward, pressing her mouth onto Fareeha’s as she was in the middle of the lazy yawn, her tongue immediately finding its way into the other’s mouth.

Fareeha’s eyes shot open, and she let out a sound of surprise that was quite a few notes higher than she would have preferred. It was their first kiss since she got back, and while it caught her a bit off guard, she kissed Angela back immediately after gathering herself enough to think clearly.

After what felt like a very long but pleasant time, Angela pulled away with a slight grin on her face. “Meine liebe, you know you should put your hand to your mouth when yawning, ja?”

Fareeha chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Somehow I think I’ll do that less often now if I’m going to get this kind of treatment…” She settled back onto the pillow and gazed up at Angela with an amused look. “I missed you, amar. I missed you so much…”

Angela hummed in response and placed another, much more gentle kiss on her lips. “I’ll go and get the coffee ready.” She ran her hand down Fareeha’s waist and hips. “Keep my place warm for me, mein Schatz.”

With a smile, she rose to her feet and walked off towards the kitchen, while Fareeha surveyed her with a loving look before closing her eyes. She had to admit to herself that it felt good to be taken care of, to be able to finally relax after the strains of so much fighting. It felt safe. It felt like being home.

When Angela returned, she carried a wooden tray that was packed with inviting sweets and two steaming mugs of coffee. “Here you go, love, this should help you wake up a little. How are you feeling otherwise? Did you sleep well?”

Fareeha turned her attention from the sweets back to Angela. “I haven’t slept this well since I left, I can tell you that. It’s… It feels very good to be home, ya amar.” She watched as Angela climbed into bed, still holding the tray, and set it down in her lap. Fareeha sat up, too, and immediately grunted at the sudden pain that she felt in most of her muscles. She expected that after spending almost entire days in the raptora armour, but somehow she all but forgot about it in the comforting presence of her lover.

“Uh, I feel so sore… Seems like even a sleep this good isn’t enough sometimes.” She smiled apologetically at Angela, signaling that she wouldn't really mind if they spent the rest of the day in a similar manner as the morning up until then. Angela snuggled closer so that their hips were touching, and moved the tray to rest on their thighs.

“I think I have an idea about how to help with that, but let’s have some coffee first. It’s that strong Arabic coffee that we got last time we went to Egypt. It should go well with the sweets.”

“Mm, it smells wonderful. We had to make do with instant coffee most of the time… or even worse, no coffee at all.” Fareeha sighed as she had to remind herself that she was finally home again, safe with her lover, and that she had nothing to worry about at all in that moment.

Angela scooped up a spoonful of the sweets and raised it to the others mouth with an encouraging smile, and Fareeha wasted no time leaning forward to taste the delicious-looking pastry. She closed her eyes as the sweet taste spread in her mouth, even letting out a small sigh at the pleasure of experiencing such a peaceful moment. The medic watched with a curious smile, seeming to understand Fareeha’s feelings more than she could show. “Do you like it, my love?”

Fareeha answered with a nod, but not before taking a sip of her coffee and humming quietly. “You were right, it’s really good with the coffee. I think I can safely say that this is the best breakfast by far I’ve had in a long time. Thank you.”

Angela chuckeld. “Well, it's not often that I get to be the one to make you breakfast, you always wake up so early. Though, we could just as well call this lunch soon, judging by the time…” As she noticed the slight grimace on Fareeha’s face, she hurried to add: “There’s no rush at all, though. Not today, mein Schatz. We have all day to ourselves to be as lazy as we can. You need to rest, doctor’s orders.”

At the last sentence, Fareeha’s expression brightened and she chuckled with a sweet smile. “Ah, you always know what to say when it comes to the subject of spending time in bed. Alright, I’ll take the prescribed medicine in full dose, anything else the good doctor might want to add?”

Angela thought for a bit, and then just signaled towards the coffee and the pastry on Fareeha’s plate. “We should finish eating first, then we can talk about what comes next.”

The rest of the light breakfast disappeared quickly, Fareeha even stealing a bite from Angela’s plate. After they were done, the medic placed the tray onto the nightstand, and then reached around Fareeha’s shoulders to pull herself closer to the other.

“Now, what I had in mind is a nice, relaxing massage. You’re always so good with your hands, so I thought that I’d return the favour.” She went a little red at the thought of just how good Fareeha was with her hands, but she tried to keep that image to herself. Her lover, on the other hand, seemed very interested in the offer, and she shifted around a bit in her place.

“That sounds great, ya amar. I’ll be honest, I may have even asked you for something like that if you hadn’t offered.”

“Here, let me help you out of this then.” In one swift motion, Angela sat up to straddle Fareeha’s hips, and lifted the hem of her pyjama top to pull it off over her head. She immediately felt around the familiar skin of her lover’s exposed waist and stomach, reaching up to cup her bare breasts with a longing sigh. The touch, long-awaited and much needed, elicited a soft moan from Fareeha, who seemed to be just as captivated by the moment as her. Angela gulped, and looked at her lover with an unsure expression. “You should… Probably turn around, my love, before I get any other kinds of ideas…” She bit her lip as she watched Fareeha shuffle and turn around under her, but calmed herself down after she decided to concentrate on the task ahead. Her gentle hands ran across the other’s scar-ridden back, feeling the smooth skin and the solid muscles underneath. She noticed that Fareeha’s muscles were in fact far more tense than usual, something that she was hoping to help with.

“My dear, try to relax a little, your muscles are extremely tense… Here, I’ll start, just tell me if I’m doing things the right way or not.” Admittedly, Angela wasn’t really the massaging type, at least not until now. She had prepared a bit in advance, but still, she couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous about the task ahead of her. Even if some of that nervousness showed, Fareeha didn’t seem to notice any of it. She shifted around a bit, let out a satisfied sigh, and got comfortable with her head resting on her arms on the soft pillow. After reaching over for the massage oil on the nightstand, Angela squeezed some of it in her hand and warmed it up a little by rubbing her hands together.

The first few touches were more of a measurement, but after Fareeha’s encouraging hum, Angela began properly massaging her back with a kind of care and attention that she only reserved for Fareeha, and nothing else. She started with the area between the neck and shoulders, smoothing out the tense muscles which were in dire need of some relaxation. 

“Mmm, Angela, your hands are so nice and warm… You can’t imagine how good this feels…”

Angela let out a small huff and her cheeks took up a rosy, something which Fareeha couldn’t see, thankfully. “Well, I think I have a pretty good idea at least…” She remembered all the times Fareeha insisted on giving her a massage, her strong hands working on her tired shoulders, taking good care of her simply because she loved her so much. She also remembered the occasions when Fareeha turned her around, leant down and started massaging her hips with a grin on her face, watching as she gasped for breath and started squirming under her. And what came next, well, Angela quickly found herself lost in those memories, letting out a dreamy sigh as she continued to work on Fareeha’s stiff shoulders. Now, it was time to return the favour, or some of it at the very least.

After finding Fareeha’s shoulders to be relaxed enough, she moved on to her upper back. Her hands drew long shapes on her lovers broad back, some of them even reminded Angela of wings, something that made her smile with affection.  _ Her Fareeha could fly. _

“Mein Schatz, I can see why you wanted to rest today, you must feel quite sore based on how tense your muscles were. Are you starting to feel any better?”

Fareeha shifted around a bit and answered in a low, satisfied voice. “Yes, much better. Seems like you can work wonders, ya amar. I’ll have to ask you more often now to do this I think…”

Angela laughed happily and gave Fareeha’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I’ll be happy to do that, my dear.” She returned her attention to massaging her lover’s back, moving lower along her spine. The Raptora was much heavier on the arms and shoulders than the lower back, but still, she didn’t want to leave anything unfinished. Besides that, Fareeha seemed to enjoy this part even more, and Angela was determined that she would do everything in her power to spoil her as much as she can. The next few minutes passed quickly as they were both silent, only the occasional satisfied hum or sigh breaking the silence.

Finally, Angela smoothed over Fareeha’s skin one more time, and then leant down and pressed herself against her lover’s back. “So, how was that, my dear?”

Fareeha raised her head with a smile. “I would kiss you if I could turn my head around. It was amazing.”

Angela laughed and leant forward to place a kiss on the corner of her lips. “There, that should do…”

Fareeha pouted. “No… Not even close. Here, let me turn around, and then we can discuss the matter in more detail.” Angela raised herself a bit and allowed her some space to turn around and lay on her back. Fareeha immediately pulled Angela down onto her, finding her lips with a precision that even surpassed the accuracy with which she fired her rockets from her launcher. The long kiss lasted for what felt like several minutes at least, and Angela only pulled away when she felt her head getting considerably lighter than it was before. Fareeha looked satisfied, and she made sure to remind her lover of that by wrapping her arms around Angela even tighter. “Mm, now that was a proper kiss, you see. What else did you have in mind for today, ya amar?”

Angela huffed quietly and buried her head in the more intimate parts of Fareeha’s chest. Her voice was muffled as she spoke with a tone of playful annoyance. “Just this… Being lazy, maybe we could cook something together,  _ sleep  _ some more, watch a movie, whatever you want. Today the day and me are only yours, my dear.” She raised her head while speaking to look at Fareeha, who brushed away some hair from Angela’s face with a chuckle.

“Alright, well, I’m starting to feel a bit hungry, so maybe we could try cooking something. As much as I love staying in bed with you all day, we should get up soon, it’s going to be almost dinner time by the time we finish cooking.” She gently nudged Angela to get up, who reluctantly dragged herself off of her and stood up. Fareeha followed her example, and she stretched her arms upwards with a long sigh. “Ah, it’s so good to be home again, I’ve missed this so much…”

Angela gave her a warm smile and hugged her with all of her strength. “And it’s good to have you home, mein Schatz. I think we’d have a hard time debating which of us is more happy about being together again…” Fareeha chuckled and reached down to the small of Angela’s back.

“Hm, let’s see what that wonderful massage was good for. Can I lift you?”

Feeling her cheeks go a bit red, Angela just looked down in embarrassment and muttered a quiet answer. Fareeha carrying her had always been a weakness of her, but also something she was very much fond of. “If… If you want to, sure...“

Smiling, Fareeha chuckled and brought her one hands down from Angela’s waist to her backside. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you. Here, like this…”

She nudged Angela upwards, who instinctively wrapped her legs around Fareeha’s hips as her lover lifted her off the ground. They were pressed together tightly, Angela noticing the soft firmness with which Fareeha’s breasts pushed against her, and she was glad that she wasn’t standing because she was sure that her legs would have gone weak just by experiencing the overwhelming strength of the other. She rested her chin on the other’s broad shoulder, and closed her eyes as Fareeha carried her all the way to the kitchen through the living quarters.

“I see you haven’t lost a bit of your strength, my dear.”

“It could also be the wonderful massage I got, who knows?” Fareeha grinned before placing a soft kiss on Angela’s hair, and then she stopped and started lowering the other. Angela didn’t let go immediately, letting her hands linger on Fareeha’s shoulders and reaching up to place a small peck on her cheek.

“I’ll make you some hot chocolate first, okay, my love? We can think about what to cook in the meantime.”

Fareeha hummed in agreement. “Hm, first the best coffee I’ve had in a week, now hot chocolate, I feel like I’m starting to be spoiled.”

Angela laughed as she opened the fridge door to get the milk. “Hey, that’s not so bad now, is it?” She glanced up at her with a loving look in her eyes. “I feel like you do it to me all the time, so I’m trying my best to reciprocate...” Now it was Fareeha’s turn to get a bit flustered, and instead of answering, she just walked over and kissed Angela on the lips with a delighted murmur.

The kiss lasted for so long that Angela was starting to feel her legs go weak by the time Fareeha pulled away, and she only then noticed the hands resting on her waist as another gentle sign off affection. She looked up at her lover with nothing but tenderness in her eyes, and she saw that Fareeha understood everything she felt at that moment. “Fareeha, I… I love you so much, mein Schatz…” She felt like words were failing her in this emotional moment, but they both seemed to understand each other perfectly. Angela reached up to gently cup Fareeha’s cheek, and the other leaned into the touch while closing her eyes in content. They stayed like that for a few moments before Fareeha finally opened her eyes and reached around Angela’s shoulders to pull her against her side, drawing gentle circles on her back. She scooted close as both of them turned towards the counter, not letting go of each other as they made the best hot chocolate they have ever tasted.


End file.
